tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Weasley (ShotgunsAndSass)
This AU interpretation of this character is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. *Forge *Harry Potter (under the guise of Polyjuice Potion) *Freddie (by Bellatrix Lestrange and George Weasley) *Cariad (by Beth) *Freddo (by Beth and Rhiannon) *Moonbeam (by Beth) * Ron (by Amelia) |title=Beater |signature= |hidep= |species=Werewolf (formerly human) |gender=Male |height= 6'3 |hair=Red |eyes=Hazel |skin=Light |hidef= |family= * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (wife) * _____ Weasley (son) *Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (sister-in-law) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (sister-in-law) *Edward Weasley (brother) *Percy Weasley (brother) † *George Weasley (twin brother) *Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) ("twin" brother-in-law) *Ron Weasley (brother) *Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) *Ginny Longbottom (née Weasley) (sister) *Neville Longbottom (brother-in-law) *Mr Prewett (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Prewett (maternal grandmother) *Gideon Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Annie Prewett (maternal aunt) † *Fabian Prewett Jr (maternal cousin) *Vivienne Prewett (maternal cousin) *Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Rose Atwood (maternal aunt) † *Aster Atwood-Prewett (maternal cousin) † *Silene Atwood-Prewett (maternal cousin) *Bilius Weasley (paternal uncle) † *Dartagnan Weasley (paternal uncle) *Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) *Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) *Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) *Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) † *Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) † *Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) *Jacob Weasley (paternal uncle) *Azra Weasley (paternal cousin) *Mateo Weasley (paternal cousin) * Rich Weasley (paternal uncle) † * Jo Weasley (née Tyler) (paternal aunt, by marriage) † * Lyn Weasley (paternal cousin) * Ed Weasley (paternal cousin) * Tris Weasley (paternal cousin) * Tilly Weasley (paternal cousin) *Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) † *Cedrella Weasley (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † *Weasley family *House of Black |hidem= |animagus= |Boggart=Lord Voldemort |Wand=Hornbeam, 12¾", dragon heartstring, prone to giving out extra flashes just to show off, has a little knitted handle that Fred added to it when Molly mis-knitted something and discarded that part, "it's a wand sock!". Over the years, parts of the "wand sock" have been damaged and repaired in various ways, giving it a slightly beaten look to it. |jukebox = Hungry Like the Wolf (Duran Duran) |patronus= |hidea= |job=Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |House=Slytherin |Loyalty=*Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Potterwatch *Weasley family *Prewett family |hideg= the path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the cruelty of evil men, blessed is he who shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his borther's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee. }} Fredrick "Fred" Richard Weasley (born 1 April 1978) is a Pure-blood wizard, one of the sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Since the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 he's been afflicted with lycanthropy. Though, due to recent years' advances in attitudes and the breakthroughs of Killian Scamander, the condition has become far more easily manageable, this obviously came as quite a blow initially. He attended from - and was sorted into . Both he and his twin brother were popular students, known for their sense of humour, pranks, and were also s for the . In their seventh year, they joined , an organisation taught and led by . Of all his subjects he was most skilled at , though never really had much of a passion for the academic side of things. A born prankster and inventor, Fred left Hogwarts shortly prior to graduation to become a successful entrepreneur, alongside his twin brother, George, and opened the joke shop in . Fred was also a member of the ; he fought in the ( ) and was a commentator for during the height of the . Fred participated in the ( ), defending the castle's passageways with his twin. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Final Year at Hogwarts Legendary Exit Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Weasley Family Category:The Weasleys Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Wizards Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Quidditch Players Category:Beaters Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Joke Shop Owner Category:Prewett Family Category:Blood Traitors Category:Grace01121922 Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Werewolf Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Category:Twins Category:Identical Twins Category:Potterwatch Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Harry Potter Werewolf Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Slytherin Quidditch Captain Category:Blackmailers Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan